


The Battle Body

by Hereisthere_gg



Series: To Survive You Must [9]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Where Did Frisk Go, i thought this was mainly about them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8115592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hereisthere_gg/pseuds/Hereisthere_gg
Summary: Age Age Age Age Again~





	

"there ya go, bro. nice, ain't it?"

\-----------

"there ya go. nice, ain't it?"

\-----------

"here, bro. have fun. meh, you can thank me when you get home. i'm not going."

\-------

"there ya go, bro. nice, ain't it?"

\-------------

"...."

"-SANS!!...Sans?"

"...i'm..."

"What?"

"...nevermind, bro. go have fun."

"COME WITH ME!! THERE WILL BE FUN AND MANY JAPES!!"

"..."

"Please, Sans?....I don't know many monsters there."

"...fine, bro. fine. but I don't have a costume."

"AT...AT LEAST YOU'RE COMING!!"

"heh."

___________

"SOMETIMES, SANS, YOUR SELFLESSNESS AMAZES ME."

"aw. i'm flattered."

"You're selfishness does, too, every now and then."

"...wow. way to-"

"BUT YOU ARE MY BROTHER!! AND I MUST UNCONDITIONALLY LOVE YOU!!!!"

"you have talent, bro. you fix moods right after you kill 'em."

"YOU TEND TO LEAVE THEM TO FESTER AND ROT."

"aand it's gone again."

**Author's Note:**

> Let's play a game called where's the frisk


End file.
